custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernum Universe/Stories
story.txt so. the stories. the important stuff. as diligent or not as you may be, even if you, somehow, read thru all of these files, they are nothing without the stories. just what are these stotries, you must be wondering. the seven volyumes of my autobiography of course. WHat kind of question was that, you blockhead? they recount my heroic deeeds, for i have been saving the universe since antiquity. there is no grater warrior than I! ...on the off chnace these stories are actualy about a plucky team of toa with time-chagning powers running around a island trying to murder everything... then i suggest you put that book down and take up my autobiographies instead. Three files. The first two seem to be some sort of presentation documents. Main Installments - PowerPoint *The first book in the Madness Series; Where it all begins, relatively speaking. *Certain key characters are introduced early on and the setting of Haven, and to a lesser extent, the island of Xeno Nui are established. *Other characters are mentioned, but are developed further at a later point in time. *Infernum's Deathmatch is no secret; There is no effort made to hide it, and all the contestants are fully aware of it. However, not all comprehend the enormity of the situation — or do not want to. *The second installment in the Madness Series aims to fully develop the protagonist, Xaedan, and introduce all his supporting characters. *Great lengths are taken to develop a sense of camaraderie within the group, yet a very deliberate action is made to highlight the discrepancy in "Mary"'s state of being and existence. *Finally, the second volume ends with a twist, living up to it's title, and introduces what is most likely the primary antagonist. *The third book stands out from the rest, but is most comparable to Book Two. *This entire text is dedicated solely to character development, whether it is in a sensible way or not. Two new characters are also introduced, or, rather, re-introduced in one of their cases; Anzix had already been mentioned in previously books. *With no real plot, Book Three is comprised a series of short "stories", if you will, fused together. As stated previously, these short "stories" help bring the cast to life, form bonds between themselves, and with the reader. *At the end, there is some marked foreshadowing involving Xaedan and "Mary", the latter playing an oddly small role in this volume. The second presentation file. Short Stories - PowerPoint *The fourth installment draws a line between it and the previous three books. Whereas the first three volumes can be called relatively lighthearted, Book Four aims to start changing the mood of the series, albeit gradually. *Three new characters are present, marking the maximum size of Xaedan's team. Meanwhile, the first real glimpse of Longinus is offered, along with his team members as well. Suddenly, Longinus may no longer be treated as the sole antagonist due to his revealed motives. *The first real clash between Xaedan and Longinus takes place, with thinly veiled threats being traded while the two parties spar, a once weekly event that fell apart when the team split into two factions. *Two of Xaedan's new members, Elantra and Nexor, choose to escape, rather than fight. Xaedan and his teammates agree to escort them, but are intercepted by Longinus's group. However, Longinus did not seek to impede the escape, only to confront Xaedan. *Pandemonium ensues. Both factions suffer fatalities, and a dreadful realization dawns upon all the Toa. *Despite all of the chaos, Elantra and Nexor somehow manage to flee, and make their way to safer land. Out on the open ocean, they are then met with "Mary" who ambushes and secretly kills them. The final file, a word document. Symbolism - Microrough Word Madness: Genesis • The first book in the Madness Series; Where it all begins, relatively speaking. • Certain key characters are introduced early on, and the setting of Haven, an to a lesser extent, Xeno is established. • Other characters are mentioned, but are developed further at a later point in time. • Infernum's Deathmatch is no secret; There is no effort made to hide it, and all the contestants are fully aware of it. However, not all comprehend the enormity of the situation -- or do not want to. Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum